Masume F. Bygonbourne
Backstory Masume (pronounced: MA-sue-MAY) was born to Satomi and Jiro Aukto into the middle class Akuto Family in Chin-Tu City, and spent most of her life alone, as her parents were often too busy to take care of her. Despite this, she was often cared for by her uncle, Masaru, and the two became quite close. Sadly, Masaru had been killed in a car accident when she was ten, and she was left alone, and isolated as her parents continued to ignore her, almost completely... Went she went to school she got into relationships with bad people, who, to her seemed amazing. These people were Tadashi and Norio Bygonbourne, two people who, from the start her parents were quite disapproving of. She eventually got into quite the shenanigans with Tadashi and Norio, mostly armed robbery... All the 'prizes' they stole was emptied into the Bygonbourne Family vault. However, they were caught by police, and after a short police standoff Norio was seriously injured, Tadashi escaped unscathed, and Masume was taken into custody. Her parents disowned her and she was only able to see them and her ten year old sister, Mayumi, one last time... While in Kryptarium Prison she became well acquainted with several members of the Black Lotus, such as Mai Hu-Fung and Nilima Toshi-Embers, the latter of which was sent to the psychiatric hospital two months into her stay at Kryptarium. Four months in she was freed by Tadashi and the two escaped to the Bygonbourne Clan Base where she moved into the Bygonbourne Manor and began to spend a a lot more time with him, eventually marrying him and falling pregnant. She officially joined the Black Lotus several months later along with the Bygonbourne Clan, just as Norio was undergoing his gradual corruption, and worked with the Invoker to organize an attack on Chin-Tu City, secretly hoping to kill her family in the process. On the day the attack went into place she went to her old family home with Tadashi, only to discover that her parents and Mayumi had moved away several years ago. In rage she burned her old home to the ground, and continued the attack. However, as she spotted several people attempting to flee the city she momentarily stopped, gather some Bygonbourne warriors and attacked the flee people along with Tadashi. She murdered the first one, who was revealed to be Ren Hu-Fung, and as she prepared to kill the last two, Cho Emiko and her daughter, Kaori Emiko-Hu-Fung, she, Tadashi, and several other Bygonbourne warriors were brutally injured by Cho's Untamed Magic. She and Tadashi were arrested by authorities and sent back to Kryptarium Prison, this time with a life sentence for the murder of Ren Hu-Fung and the attempted murders of Cho Emiko and Kaori Emiko-Hu-Fung. while in prison she gave birth to her son, Tsuyoshi, who would be adopted by Fizana Iluizimalia, under the effects of Lee Hu-Fung's Controlling Spell. Several months later, she, Tadashi, Mai, Nilima, and all other members of the Black Lotus that were in Kryptarium were freed by Zira Smith-Putt with the help of Invoker and his Shimizu Assassins. Masume would return to the Hu-Fung Clan with Mai, reuniting with the rest of the Black Lotus. She would see Tsuyoshi there, much to her surprise. She then went to hug her baby, Tsuyoshi, but he was different. He also had deathly pale skin, quite odd for a Bygonbourne. She dismissed this, however, being happy that he was alive and with his family. Several months later the Hu-Fung Clan was attacked by Irene Aishi and the entire Aishi Clan. Masume quickly fled the base with Tsuyoshi and Tadashi. Once out of the base she went to the Imperial Vaults where one of the Black Lotus agents, Named Benjiro Emiko revealed the location of the Dragon's Lotus, and she would prepare along with the rest of the Black Lotus to attack the peace movement. When it came time to attack the Dragon's Lotus Masume fell ill, being unable to come. When everyone returned she was surprised that so many had died. She was later told by Tadashi that the remaining Dragon's Lotus fled, being ambushed by the Aishi Clan, then by the Shimonseki Clan. When the battle between the Aishi's and Shimonseki's finshed, the Black Lotus were ambushed by the Samurakami Clan, and many died defending the Invoker, who had overpowered the clan leader in the end... Appearance Masume has Black hair that she often styles back in a messy bun with several bleached blonde strips running through it. She has tan skin with dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes were- prior to her marriage and birth of Tsuyoshi ⁠— a deep brown colour with violet flecks in them, but after her marriage and the birth of Tsuyoshi they became a glowing crimson/scarlet colour. Whilst in prison she became much more thin due to the neglect she faced from the guards. Her eyes dimmed, becoming a dull shade of red. Her hair became matted and oily, and she became rather unkempt after several months of not bathing in the solitary confinement of Kryptarium Prison. After being freed and resuming her role in the Black Lotus she wore the group's signature black robes with a dark grey trim, and the plain black and white mask of the Obsidian Legion. Abilities * 'Dark Magic '- Masume is a master of dark magic, being able to use and perform powerful spells without the need of her spellbook. She is also an abvanced user of Elemental Magic- essentially the magical versions of the elements. Relationships * Jiro Akuto - Father; Deceased * Masaru Akuto - Uncle; Deceased * Satomi Akuto(nee Katsu) - Mother; Deceased * Mayumi R. Akuto - Sister **Adami H. Akuto - Niece *Tadashi X. Bygonbourne - Husband **Tsuyoshi Bygonbourne - Son *Norio Y. Bygonbourne - Brother-In-Law *Nilima K. Toshi-Embers - Friend *Mai Hu-Fung - Friend *Zira C. Smith-Putt - Friend Category:Bygonbourne Clan Category:Black Lotus Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Oni Category:YocaiEmperor Universe